


What do you want?

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Oakley, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC Monica needs a date to her dad’s New Year’s Party so she doesn’t look pathetic in front of her Ex and his new fiancée</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want?

_*Ugh! Why am I doing this!*_ Monica muttered to herself as she finished pinning up her hair _*I should just go alone!*_

She flashed back to a conversation she had with her roommate a few days ago, when they were sitting in their kitchen talking about her parent’s annual New Year’s Eve party. She was dreading going since the coworker agreed to pretend to be her boyfriend backed out, saying he was going out with his new girlfriend instead

_ ****4 days ago**** _

_‘I’m just going to have to go alone and watch Simon be happy with his new fiancée’_

_‘Can't you ask your dad to… I don’t know…. uninvited him or something?’_

_‘No, that wouldn’t be fair to him. It’s my fault we broke up anyway’_

_‘Um…. how is it your fault he cheated?_

_‘It’s my fault because I’m the one that started dating the law student, then introduced him to my lawyer father who gave him an internship, that gave him the chance to meet the steno clerk that I caught sucking his dick in my dad’s boardroom, that I walked into when I went to meet my dad for lunch’_

_‘I still don’t see how it’s your fault?’_

_‘I was being sarcastic!’_

_‘Oh. I still think you should tell your dad what he did and get him fired’_

_‘Nah…. My dad likes him too much. Plus, I just really don’t need to start shit, trying to be the bigger person…. Blah blah blah…. I’m just really not looking forward to standing around alone at midnight’_

_‘Isn't there anyone else you can ask to go with you?’_

_‘No, everyone has plans’_

_‘OH!! I have an idea!!’ Jess exclaimed, startling Monica, ‘You could take Oakley!!’_

_‘Your brother?’_

_‘Yeah, why not?’_

_Monica leaned to the side, glancing around Jess to see her brother sitting on their couch, slurping ramen noodles and watching TV. Oakley had his own apartment but spent a great deal of his time at theirs, often passing out on their couch after drinking too much at a nearby bar, or just dropping in announced when his roommate and his girlfriend wanted alone time._

_‘I don’t know’_

_‘Oh come on. He’s sweet and he’s nice and he’s not bad looking’_

_Monica couldn’t disagree with that statement. He was tall and thin, but athletic, she often found herself staring at him when they all sat around together watching movies. She always wondered just how soft his curls were and always had to restrain herself from running her fingers through them. And she did have a bit a crush on him, but she wasn’t going to tell jess that._

_‘I don’t know. He’s your brother, wouldn’t that be weird?’_

_‘It’s just a party. It’s not like I'm asking you to sleep with him. But if you do, please don’t tell me! I really don’t need to know!’_

_‘I’m not going to sleep with your brother. He’s not my type’ okay so actually he was._

_‘You guys know that I can hear you right? I’m sitting less than 10 feet away and you're not exactly whispering’ Oakley said with a mouth full of noodles_

_‘Well then, wanna be Monica’s date for her Dad’s office shindig?’ Jess asked as she turned to .face her brother_

_‘Shindig?’ Oakley repeated with a soft chuckle ‘what all would I have to do?’_

_‘Ummm…. just show up with me, act like we've been dating a while. We don’t have to stay all night’_

_Oakley stood and walked over to the sink, placing his bowl inside. He turned and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest._

_‘So… what’s in it for me?’ he asked_

_‘Um….. I can give you $200’_

_Oakley shrugged his shoulders and muttered a ‘Meh’_

_‘Ok…. $300’_

_‘What if I don’t want….. Money?’ he said with a seductive tone and a wink, Monica felt her cheeks grow warm_

_‘Oakley! Stop acting like a whore!’ Jess shot back at him_

_‘Says my sister as she’s trying to pimp me out to her friend’_

_‘You know what, never mind. I’m just gunna go alone’ Monica said as she stood and started to walk out of the kitchen. Oakley gently grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving_

_‘I was just kidding, Mon. I’ll go’_

_‘Why? Don’t you have anything better to do on New Year’s then go to some party to keep me from looking pathetic in front of my Ex?’_

_‘Because you're my friend and I want to help you’ he replied as he squeezed her hand ‘And no, I have no plans for New Years’_

_‘Thank you Oakley. You have no idea what this means to me’ Monica said as she gave him a hug. When she pulled away she looked him up and down, taking in his attire ‘There’s just one thing. Its black tie, you're going to have to wear a tux, or at the very least a really nice suit. Do you think you can get one on such short notice?’_

_‘I think I have something that would work’_

_****NYE**** _

Monica fastened the clasp of her necklace and grabbed her earrings when there was a knock at the door *please be wearing a suit! Please be wearing a suit!* she chanted to herself as she walked toward the door. When she pulled it open her jaw dropped. Oakley stood in the hall wearing a black tux the fit him like a glove and shoes so shiny she could probably use them as a mirror. His curls were even tamed and slicked back on his head.  
She had never seen him look so put together, in the 3 years she had known him he had only ever worn tattered jeans or cargo shorts and t-shirts with silly or stupid pictures on them, and flip flops.

‘Are you going to let me in?’ Oakley said as he stood in the hall

‘Yes. Sorry’ Monica moved to the side so Oakley could enter

‘You look amazing’ he said as he stepped in and looked her up and down. She was wearing a deep purple floor length sheath dress that had a slit that almost came up to her hip.

‘Thanks. My mom picked it and had it sent over. I think it’s a little much’ Monica said as she grabbed her coat from the back of the couch and slipped it on ‘You look good too, Oakley. That tux looks great, like it was made just for you’

‘Oh, it was’ Oakley said as he looked down and ran his hand over it ‘I was best man at a wedding last year and instead of renting one I had this made’

As the two drove to the party Monica told her about her family, her parents and siblings names, and even came up with some stories they could tell to make it seem they were a couple. When they arrived at the hotel the party was being held at they checked their coats and she introduced him to everyone they walked by, colleagues, clients, and friends of her parents, as they made their way to a table near the back of the room. She had yet to see her family or ex and was nervous as she scanned the crowd for them

‘Monica, there you are’ a man said as he approached and wrapped his arms around her

‘Hello, Happy New Year’ Monica replied

‘Happy New Year. Are you going to introduce me to you friend?’

‘Oh, yeah. This is Oakley, my….. Boyfriend. Oakley this is my brother, Richard’

‘Nice to meet you Richard, Monica talks about you and your family all the time’ extending his hand to him

‘Oakley, nice to meet you. Monica didn’t say she was brining anyone’

‘Oh, well. I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to make it until a few days ago’

‘Glad you could, nice to meet you. I should get back to mingling. Mon, I’ll come find you later for dads end of the year speech’

‘Okay’

Monica and Oakley made their way to their table, stopping and exchanging New Years greetings along their way

‘I could use a drink. How about you?’ Oakley asked as he pushed Monica’s chair in as she sat

‘Yes, please’

After a few minutes Oakley came back with 2 glasses of champagne and 2 shots, he set one of each in front of her

‘Wasn’t sure what you wanted’ he said as he sat down beside her. She looked up at him and smiled as she reached for the shot, Oakley smiled back as he clinked his glass to hers

‘Cheers’ Oakley said before throwing his head back and downing the shot. He looked around the room taking in its beauty ‘This is a nice place’

‘Yeah. My Dads firm holds this here every year. They even rent out an entire floor of rooms so no one drives if they’ve had too much to drink’

As the night progressed Monica and Oakley chatted with numerous people, drank some more and spent a great deal of time on the dance floor. Monica was having such a great time she hadn’t even noticed that she had yet to see her dreaded ex until Oakley brought him up

‘I haven't seen him at all tonight’ he said as they sat back down at their table after having spent the last 4 songs dancing.

‘Hmmmm…… Haven't seen who?’ Monica replied, slightly out of breath

Oakley chuckled, ‘Simon. I haven't seen him at all tonight’

‘Oh…. Neither have I’ Monica said as she realized she hadn’t and looked around the room for him ‘Maybe he decided not to come’

As Monica took a sip of her drink Richard tapped her on the shoulder and let her know their dad was about to give his speech. When the speech was over Monica got to talking with her sister, when she got back to her table her dad was there talking with Oakley.

'Monica, there you are sweetheart. I came to ask for a dance and got to talking to your friend'

'I was wondering when you were going to ask me to dance' Monica said with a laugh as her dad stood and she took his arm and lead her to the dance floor

‘I really like that young man of yours’ her dad said as they danced to the slow music the band was playing, ‘Much more then Simon’

‘Really? I thought you liked Simon. You gave him that internship’

‘I liked him because you did, and I gave him the internship because I thought he was qualified, but he lied about his grades and forged his letter of recommendation. Part of the reason I fired him’

‘What! When did that happen?’

‘Just before Thanksgiving. We found out that and that he was charging clients for dinners and hotel stays for himself and that girl he cheated on you with’

‘You….. How?..... How did you find out about that?’

‘He told me. Well he let it slip when I confronted him about the forgery and the charges. He said the real reason he was being picked on was because you convinced me to because you were hurt you caught him…… Uh…. Well, you know.’

‘Wow, I can't believe he was doing that! I’m sorry dad’

‘Not your fault sweetie, and we got it all worked out. But like I said, that Oakley, he’s a keeper!’  
Monica smile at her dad ‘And I can tell you both love each other very much’

‘You can?’

‘Yeah, the way you too have been looking at each other tonight, your body language’ her dad said as the song ended ‘You guys actually remind me of your mother and I when we were dating’

Monica looked up and saw Oakley walking toward them

‘I was hoping I could have the next dance?’ Oakley asked as he approached

‘I’ll let you two have fun’ her dad said as he patted Oakley on the arm before glancing at his watch ‘Plus it’s also midnight, I should go find your mother so I can try to convince her to give me a smooch when the ball drops’

‘I like your dad. He’s great’ Oakley said as he wrapped his arms around her waist

‘He likes you too’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. Don’t act so surprised’

‘What about you? Do you like me?’

‘Of course I do. What’s not to like, you're sweet and smart and funny and….. and…..’ Monica stammered and felt her cheeks getting warmer

‘And?’ Oakley whispered

‘And…. A really good friend. I….. um…. really appreciate you coming with me tonight and….. I’ll have your money for you on Monday’

‘I don’t want your money, Monica’

‘Oakley, I told you before, I’m not going to sleep with you just because you came with me tonight’

Oakley let out a sigh, ‘I don’t want that either.’

‘Well, then what do you want?’

Oakley stopped dancing and stared into Monica’s eyes, he brought his hand up and cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Monica took a shaky breath in,

‘I want……’

‘Okay, everybody! 60 seconds till midnight…. Grab a glass of champagne!’ someone from the stage announced. Monica took a slight step away from Oakley as he reached for two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, handing one to Monica.

’10…. 9….. 8…. 7…. 6…..’

Monica stared up at Oakley, his eyes soft and sparking and a sweet smile on his lips

 

‘5….. 4….. 3…. 2…… 1…… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!’

Streamers and balloons fell from the ceiling as the band started playing ‘Auld Lang Syne’ and people were cheering and hugging and kissing. Oakley clinked his glass to hers before he tossed it back. He leaned down, his lips coming closer to hers and placed his hand on her arm before placing a kiss on her cheek

‘Happy New Year, Mon’ He whispered.

Someone grabbed Monica and gave her a big hug, shouting New Year’s cheer into her ear, it was her brother. When he finally let her go she turned back to Oakley, but he wasn’t there. Monica started scanning the crowd but didn’t see him anywhere. She finally spotted him walking out of the banquet room and quickly went after him

‘Oakley! Oakley where are you going?’ she called after him as he walked to the elevator

‘Um….. Home’

‘Why?’

‘I’m not needed anymore. I was only here to make your ex jealous and he didn’t even show, so…’ he replied as he pressed the elevator button

‘I don’t want you to go’

‘Yeah? And why is that?’

Monica didn’t say anything, she just stared at Oakley, trying to find the words she was looking for. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Oakley stepped inside

‘Good night, Monica. Happy New Year’

Before the doors closed Monica stepped onto the elevator with him

‘I don’t want you to go, because…… you still owe me a kiss’

Oakley smiled and took a step toward her, placing his hand on her face again, his lips ghosting over hers and their breath mingling before he pressed his lips to hers. Oakley’s lips were soft and warm, he nibbled on her lower lip as his thumb lightly traced her jaw, Monica whimpered against his lips as she pulled him closer, her hands making their way around his neck and up into his hair, it was even softer than she had imagined.

The elevator dinged again and as the doors opened Monica and Oakley separated, realizing that neither of them had hit a button and were still on the same floor. There was an elderly couple standing just outside

‘Monica, lovely to see you dear. Going down?’

‘Hello Mr. and Mrs. Keller. Actually I forget my bag’ Monica said as she grabbed Oakley’s hand and walked out of the elevator.

As they made their way back to the ballroom Oakley suddenly pulled Monica into an empty conference room, shutting and locking the door behind them and pushing her up against the wall. His lips descending on her neck and his hands roaming her body.

‘Oakley….. Let me go grab my purse and then we can….. Go get one of the rooms downstairs’ she moaned as Oakley licked and nibbled her neck

‘I don’t want to wait anymore’ he said as one of his hands slipped underneath her dress and cupped her sex ‘Mmmmm….. it feels like you don’t either’

Oakley ran his long slender fingers over her drenched panties and Monica’s head fell back against the wall, she let out a soft moan and rolled her hips against his hand. Monica’s hands made their way to Oakley’s pants, undoing them and running her palm over his hardening length

‘Shit….. That feels so good’ Oakley moaned against her neck. Monica saw a chair behind him and gently pushed him toward it, pushing his pants down before he sat. She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it before she knelt in front of him ‘God, Monica. You're so beautiful’

Monica took his length in hand and gave him a few strokes before she pursed her lips over his tip and lowered her mouth down his shaft. Oakley’s eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back against the chair as he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Monica ran her hands up his chest, lightly dragging her nails back down, felling his muscles reacting to her touch

‘Oh god…. Monica that….. Feels so…… ah’ Oakley moaned. He lifted his head and watched her as her head bobbed up and down his cock, his mouth hanging open. She withdrew him from her mouth with a pop and used both hands to stroke him as she sucked and licked his balls.

‘Shit Mon….. I’m going to cum’ he whispered

Monica lowered her mouth back down his cock, Oakley wrapped his fingers in her hair and started thrusting his hips off the chair, Oakley threw his head back and grunted as he spilled into her mouth. He watched as Monica licked him clean then rose to her feet, licking her lips.  
Oakley stood, placing his hand on the back of her neck and kissing her deeply. Turning her and lifting her up onto the table, he reached behind her and undid her bra, tossing it to the floor.

Oakley kissed and licked down her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around it, then the other. Monica let out a moan and laid back on the table, Oakley hooked his finger into the elastic of her panties Monica lifted her hips and Oakley pulled them down her legs, kissing her thighs as he did. He lifter her legs over his shoulders, gently spread her folds and buried his face in her sex, he ran his tongue in slow circles over her clit before pursing his lips and sucking it gently, She arched her back as he slowly inserted two fingers into her and started curling and pumping them against her g-spot. His free hand reaching up to squeeze her breast

She could feel her climax approaching and squeezed her thighs against his head as his tongue continued to dance over her clit. She felt her muscles tightening, and she rocked her hips against his face as her cunt clamped down on his fingers. Her body continued to spam as Oakley stood and run his tongue back up her body. Monica sat up and pressed her lips to his, tasting herself on his tongue

‘I always knew you would taste amazing’ Oakley whispered against her mouth

‘Please Oakley…… I need you inside me’ Monica moaned as she wrapped one arm around his neck and reached down with the other to stroke him. She positioned him at her entrance and Oakley slowly slid into her cunt, sheathing himself deep inside her

‘Fuck…. Monica…… you're so tight’ he said as he pulled out almost completely and slowly slid back in ‘Mmmmm….. You feel…. So….. Fucking good’ Oakley ran his hands up her thighs as he began rolling his hips in small circles, he brought one hand to her clit and started rubbing his thumb over it as he looked into her eyes and watched the pleasure on her face.

‘Ohh….. Shit….. Oakley’ Monica moaned as her head fell back, her mouth falling open in a breathless moan as Oakley started thrusting harder. She could feel her orgasm building and started grinding her hips harder on his cock,

‘Oh god…. Oh…. I’m gonna cum….. Yes’ Monica moaned as she fell back against the table. Oakley brought his hands to her hips, pulling her against him as he thrust his hips harder and harder, his cock hitting her in all the right places. Monica’s muscles tightened more and she moaned loudly as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Nearing his own climax Oakley pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder as he continued thrusting his cock into her, he kissed her calf and his fingers dug into her flesh

‘Oh… shit……OH.… FUCK……FUCK’ he roared as he came. Oakley fell forward, he head resting on her chest. The two stayed motionless, trying to catch their breath for a few minutes.

Monica brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his sweat dampened curls and placed a kiss to his forehead. Oakley lifted his head and looked into her eyes

‘Happy New Year, Oakley’ she whispered. The two got dressed and headed back to the banquet room to get their coats and her purse as they walked down the corridor Oakley whispered something,

‘Your heart’

‘What?’ she asked

‘You asked me what I want’ Oakley stopped and took her hand in his, bringing to his lips, and placing a gentle kiss to her knuckle ‘I want your heart’

Monica gave Oakley a passionate kiss, looked into his eyes, and smiled

‘It’s yours’


End file.
